Gang Runaway
by shadowhunter0815
Summary: Just read it. Clary is in a gang. No shadowhunters. Rated M in case for future.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey I own no rights to this story all rights go to *drum roll* Cassandra Clare. I hope you like it. remember read and review._**

**_Clary's POV_**

When I found out my mom was making us move in with her new husband Valentine Morgenstern and his son Jonathan I was the least bit surprised. I didn't even know my mom was dating again. I was always out. I was usually with my friends or my gang. Yeah you heard me I am in a gang. It started as a way to fill the space my dad had left in my heart after he died. It was also because I found someone is watching us. I told the leader my issue and he told me he wanted me. He made me learn every self-defense style there is . I was taught to street fight, throw knives, and so many other types I forget where I am. I am currently packing away my life for a new one. Mom said she would let me drive my motorcycle to the house. She is taking my bags. We are moving to Boston. I am leaving Maryland to go to Boston. I have some friends there. I am pulling out of my old life and driving to my new one.

**_Jonathan's POV._**

I can't believe I am getting a step sister. All my friends can't wait to meet her. They are probably hoping she is hot. She and her mother are arriving today. I didn't want to meet them alone so I invited Jace over. I hear a car pull up in the driveway. We get up and see a beautiful women stepping out of the car. No girl. We walk down stairs to go meet her when we do she smiles and says

"Hi I am Jocelyn."  
"I am Jonathan this is my friend Jace. If you don't mind me asking where is my step sister?"

She sighs and says "Stubborn one insisted on taking the long route and making a few stops. She is going to be here tomorrow."

I am shocked.

"You let her go by herself?"  
"When she gets here I want you to convince her it was a bad idea. If you do I will be your servant for a week."  
"Deal, can't wait for you to wait on me."

This should be interesting.

_Next day_

I walk to the window and see a black motorcycle in the driveway. Ahh. My step sister has arrived. I go and call Jace.

"Hello, why the hell did you wake me up at this hour?"  
"Morning to you to sunshine. I just wanted to tell you my step sister is here." This woke him up.  
"Dude is she hot?"  
"I don't know I haven't seen her."  
"Call me back when you have." Then he hangs up.

I walk down the stairs into the living room and see a petite frame sitting on the sofa talking into the phone.

"Look Finn I told you I am leaving that life behind."

"I am not coming back. Just don't let Tyler know where I am. You know what he will do if he gets his hands on me." She pauses.

"I know, but he needs to learn, I wanted out. He wouldn't let it. This was my chance. I have to go. Try not to call too much. I don't want to be traced." She hangs up.

She turns and sees me and says "Ohh sorry about that I didn't see you. I am Clary Fray."

She is beautiful her bright green eyes and her pale skin.

"I am Jonathan, can I call you Clary-Fairy?"  
"Not if you want to keep your hand."

Ouch, she is feisty.

"Well didn't need to be a bitch about it. I am going upstairs I just wanted to introduce my self. Bye."

I walk upstairs and phone Jace.

"How hot is she."  
"She is smoking to bad I am her step brother."  
"Well I am not can I come over?"  
"Sure, she is a feisty one. Nearly bit my head off for calling her Clary-Fairy."

I hear laughter on the end of the line.

"Dude, worst name in history I would bite you to."  
"Ohh, shut up wait till you see her. You will understand then."  
"Alright, I am on the way."

He hangs up and I start thinking. How the hell am I suppose to convince her it was a bad idea to drive from Maryland to Boston on a motorcycle by herself. Then stayed out the whole night.

_Five minutes later_

I hear a knock on the door. I run to the window and look to see who it is. When I get to the window I see it is Jace. The door open and I see he is surprised at what he sees.

I run down the stairs right when Clary yells "Jonathan your friend is here."

**_Hey you like it? Tell me if I should continue. _**

**_ LOVE YA- ShadowHunter0815 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys thanks for all the responses you gave me. I am glad you liked it. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I own most of the plot and random characters. _**

**_Clary's POV._**

I am sitting on the couch, in the house, that I have to live in. I am currently thinking over the events that accrued last night.

_12:35 in Pennsylvania _

I am in the middle of a high stakes poker game, and I am winning. I was taught to count cards in my time in the gang. Along with how to properly seduce someone for information. We were taught every trick we might ever need. There are currently five people playing. I stay in knowing I will win. I am the only girl. The boys underestimate me. While two folded. The three of us keep playing. I look to my left and see one guy drop out. It is only a guy name Timothy and me. We end the game and show our cards. I won. In the end I collected 6 grand. Man, I am glad I put up a fight to drive here.

_1:20 New Jersey _

I am currently a little tipsy and in a tattoo parlor. I am looking at tattoos with my friend Oli. He said he is going to get a tattoo of the word crispy cream in Chinese on his arm. I want to get the words I have moved on but have not forgotten in Arabic on the inside of my right ankle. It takes him ten minutes to complete Oli's and it takes him 15 minutes to do mine. After we are done we go to a club called Smack. We stay their until 3:00 in the morning. I tell him I will call him and to stay safe.

_4:00 New York._

Right now I am sitting in a piercing shop. I am getting two more ear piercings on my right ear and a bell button piercing. When the girl walks in I recognize her instantly. "Hey, Lauren what are you doing working here?"  
"I am working on my art. An artist saw my picture of nature I drew a the garden and loved it. He took me under his wing as an intern."  
"Cool, mom got married and I am moving to Boston."  
"That is great tell Auntie Jocelyn I said hi."  
"Will do."  
"Does she even know you are here?"  
"Nope."

_Present time_

While thinking I get a phone call its Finn. I answer it.

"Hey Clare where are you?"  
"Boston."  
"Why the hell are you there?"  
"My mom moved in with her new husband."  
"I am sorry Clare I know how much he meant to you."  
"Thanks it's not that I am not glad to talk to you but why did you call?"  
"Tyler wants to know where you are, now."  
"Finn I told you I wanted to leave that life behind me."  
"I know, but he wants you here and I am going to miss my unofficial adopted sister."  
"I am not coming back. Just don't let Tyler know where I am. You know what he will do if he gets his hands on me."  
"Yes I know."  
"Alright I will miss you, Bye."

I hang up and turn to my unexpected company.

"Ohh, sorry I didn't see you there. I am Clary Fray."

He nods and says "I am Jonathan, can I call you Clary-Fairy?"  
"Not if you want to keep your hand."

I am a bitch, but I hate nicknames that involve my appearance.

"Well didn't need to be a bitch about it. I am going upstairs I just wanted to introduce my self. Bye."

He runs upstairs and I am left to my thoughts.

I think about all the things I will probably regret when I am older. Like meeting my step-brother have hungover.

Ohh, well we live and learn don't we.

As I am about to go to my room I hear a doorbell ring.

**_Jace's POV._**

When a beautiful girl answers the door I am shocked. She is small that is why Jon called her a fairy. I see she has the glazed look in her eyes and I smirk.

"What are you stunned by this? I wouldn't be surprised." It seems to pull her back to me.  
"It is too early to deal with egotistical, jerks, who think they are the king off all things. I saw too many last night."  
"What were you doing last night and why the hell would you drive her by yourself?"  
"Well mom, I need to breathe and live a little before I get suffocated with a plain schedule. We all need to party once and a while don't you agree?"

She just sassed me.

"Ohh, I get it now. You are on the brink of sobertiy after drink all night. You better not have driven."  
"Of course I drank all night and yeah I drove. I was only tipsy."  
"Well it still isn't safe."  
"Ohh, mister goody to shoes, like you haven't even drove drunk. If not you are to square to hang around."

Oh no she did not just say that to me.

"Of course, I have but you make it sound like it is legal."  
"It is if you aren't caught." She winks at me.

Then if bored she calls. "Jonathan your friend is here." As he comes down the stairs.

"Thanks Clary, are you doing anything to-day?"  
"Probably try to hide my new- never mine."

He shrug and say "Whatever tell me if you are leaving."

She nods yes and Jon. and I run up the stairs.

"Well Jace I think you have finally meet your match."

_**Hey chapter two. What you think? Have any ideas? If so go and click the review box and tell me. Like and favorite. Remember I have other stories. Read and tell me what you think**._

**_ ShadowHunter0815 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am not dead. I am sorry for falling behind on writing my other stories will be up dated this week. Now gang runaway chapter three. I hope you like it._**

**_ ShadowHunter0815 _**

**_Clary's POV._**

I sit in my room and try to figure out how to hide my tattoos' and piercings from my mother. For my tattoo I might put on some concealer on my ankle and on my hip. Yeah, I had gotten a tribal tattoo on my hip. I got a small one so when I went on jobs they wouldn't see it till it's to late. My piercings I will behind my hair. Now that I know I can hide them I want to go out. I go to Jonathan's room and smirk. I am going to scare the crap out of them. I silently walk to the door and start banging on it. I hear a scream and I laugh. An annoyed Jace comes to open the door. Jonathan looks up and says

"What the hell was that for?"  
I smile sweetly and say "I thought you might not have heard me."  
He scoffs and asks. "What do you want?"  
"Just letting you know I am going out."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know going to explore." I leave the room and go back to my room.

When I get there I grab a bag and put some extra clothes in there in case I see something I want to do and a leggings wont cut it. I go grab my motorcycle keys and my helmet and ride. While riding I get a lot of stares and cat calls. I see a coffee shop and go in. I hear the worst poetry in the history of man kind. I see a girl that looks like my age in the cutest outfit. It was a white sleeveless dress with a high low design. She has a small gold belt and gold six-inch heels. I walk up to her and say.

"I love your outfit. It is so cute." She smiles and says.  
"I love how you put the leggings and jean shorts together. I have seen it done before but not in this way. Hi I am Isabel Lightwood but call me Izzy. Everyone does."  
"Okay, I am Clarissa Fray but, call me Clary. Clarissa is so long."  
"Alright, let me introduce you to my boyfriend Simon Lewis." My eyes widen.  
"So you are Simon's girlfriend. Let me tell you he wont shut up about you." She has a confused expression and I say.  
"Lets find Simon and then I will explain it."

She nods and goes to get a boy standing in the back. They walk up to me. Simon saw me and ran to give me a hug.

"Fray, what are you doing here? More importantly why didn't you tell me you were coming to New York?"  
"Well, mom is marrying Valentine Morgenstern. She wouldn't let me stay in Maryland and I was tired of that ass-whole Tyler."

I feel him tense and he says "You ran from Tyler? That may have been the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Izzy says "How do you two know each other and who is Tyler?"  
"We use to be best friends until he moved to here. Izzy since you are dating my best friend I will tell you who Tyler. I can trust you right?" She nods and I continue.

"You can't tell anyone this. When my dad was killed I knew someone was watching my mom and I so I joined a gang for protection. That's not the only reason, I needed the hole in my heart to be filled. I fell in love with the leader and did everything I could until I came second in charge. He liked me and we started dating. It was good till I found him cheating on me. With my enemy. Trust me I have attempted to kill this girl many times. More times than the attempts on President Kennedy's life. I told him I wanted out. He knew I was the gang's most powerful informant and I brought in the most cash. He tried everything to get me to stay, but once my mind is made up their is no stopping me. So he kidnapped me. Chained me to the wall for a few days. Tried to convince me to stay. When he left I escaped. When i joined the gang I used a fake name knowing I would leave some day. So I took the long route so he couldn't track me."

I didn't relies I was crying until Izzy and Simon pull me into a hug. I pull away and see them crying too. I say.

"Iz, lets go to the bathroom and fix our make up." She nods and says yeah lets go.

I made a friend in the first few hours I was here. A loyal one at that too.

**_Tyler's POV. (a/n Clary has a fake name.)_**

I am an idiot. Why did I leave her alone. She is my most productive, most efficient, and the best member of the gang and I screwed it up. Literally, if it would have been any body but Kaelie. Her enemy. She has threatened to kill this girl many times and was stopped when someone found her beating the crap out of her 4 times. Sarafina Fairchild. Beautiful green eyes and auburn hair. She looks bad ass and emotionless. She let me see a side off her not many people see. I broke her trust even more. I mean if you saw her front you would have thought she had a fucked up childhood. I thought that. She had people after her and she needed protection. I want her back and will do whatever I need to get her to be mine again.

"Raph, did you find anything?"  
"No, she vanished."

We taught her well. If I wasn't pissed I would be so proud.

"Keep looking we need her back."

**_Sorry for taking so long. Please tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism never hurts. Tell me wha you want to read in later chapters. Bye._**

**_ ShadowHunter0815 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am soooooooooooo sorry for making you wait so long. Well here is chapter 4. I hope you like it._**

**_ ShadowHunter0815_**

**_Clary's POV._**

"Izzy I know we just meet but can you and me go out tonight and have a girls night." Clary  
"YES, I love girls night. I will invite some friends Aline, Maia and Helen." Izzy.  
"Okay, call them and when they get here we will plan where we are going."  
"Alright."  
"Hey what about me?" We turn to Simon.  
"Shoo I will talk to you later." I say.

He grumbles and walks away.

_5 minutes later_

"Hi I am Clarissa Fray but call me Clary. Jonathan Morgenstern's new step sister." They gasp.  
"Hi I am Aline."  
"I am Maia."  
"I am Helen."

"Question who is dating who so I know who not to hit on?" I ask.  
"I am dating Jordan-" Maia says and I cut her off.  
"So you're the one Kyle won't stop talking about."  
"You know Jordan, how?"  
"Back in Maryland we were close."  
"Wait, your Clary as in _Clary _Clary?"  
"Sure am did he tell you?"  
"Yeah your secrets safe." I sigh in relief.  
"Okay what about you Helen?"  
"I am dating Aline." Helen.  
"Okay, Izzy I know who you are dating." I turn to Maia.  
"Can we go see Jordan before girls night I have seen him in 2 years." She nods and we walk out of the café.

_Following Maia to their apartment_

When we get to the apartment complex she goes in the lobby and we follow her. She talks to the concierge and walks to the elevator. We go to the 5 story and walk to room 514. She unlocks it and I immediately hear.

"How the hell did you beat the Jordan?" Jace.  
"Easy Jace I am good at the game." Jordan.  
"You little shit."  
"Laddies I don't want a cat fight on my hands." Jonathan.

I step in.

"What game is it Kyle?" I say.

He drops the controller and his head snaps toward me.

"Well Saraphina or do you go by Clary?" He said after he stood up.  
"It's Clary, its been 2 years." I smile.  
"It's nice to see you again firecracker. Does Simon know your here?" I nod.  
"Does Tyler?" I scowl.  
"Nope, i told the man-whore to fuck off. He didn't appreciate that so here I am."  
"Again why are you here? Not that I am not happy your here."  
"Well Jon is my new step bro."

He turns to Jon and Jace. They both looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me Clary is your new step sister?"  
"I didn't think you would know her? How do you know her anyway?" Jon.  
"I met her in Maryland."

He shakes his head at the memories.

"Just thought I should say hi before we go to girls night." I say.  
"No, Clary remember what happened last time?"  
"You can't be serious! It only happened once."  
"No more like 5 times."  
"Is it might fault it happened?"  
"Yes."  
"Wait what happened?" Jon asked.  
"You swear you beat one person up while drunk and you don't hear the end of it."  
"I am coming so I can stop if it happens again."  
"What no way a tip for you Jordan, girls night is for girls only."  
"End of discussion I am coming."  
"Fine, let's go get ready."

I admit in defeat.

"Lets go to my house to get ready. By the way we are going to Lake Lyn. That new club."Izzy says.

**_Jordan's POV._**

I watch them leave and I start thinking about all the times Clary and I have shared. The one time she tried to beat up Kalie again...

_Flash back_

_I am walking down the hall of the base and I hear. "You bitch I told you not to mess with me." That is Clary  
_

_"Well you are to easy to make fun of." Shit its Kalie.  
"Well you are to easy to beat up."  
"Wha-" She didn't finish.  
"What the fuck was that for."  
"Being a dumb shit head."  
"Wow, Clary you say the nice-es things."  
"It's a talent."  
"Well you obvious-" Cut off again._

_All I hear now is kicking, punching and screaming. It has gone to far._

_I bust in to the room and pull an angry Clary off a pissed Kalie._

_"I will get you little red-headed bitch.  
__"You wish you died blond wannabe."  
__"My hair is naturally blond."  
__"As if and I am **naturally **5 foot 9."  
__"Oh that is taking it to far."  
__"Well you started it I -"_

_"Both of you shut up." I snap.  
"Kyle, why couldn't you let me do the world a favor and take her off the surface of the earth."  
"You know what Tyler would have done if you took a good informant off his list."  
"I understand him getting upset with me killing Jessica she is actually good. Kalie however is not. I am open up positions."  
"I agree, but I am not his second in command am I? Nope, you are so do something about."_

_She huffs._

_"I tried, but he always said. "No, no, no, let her get the hang of things." He has been saying that since she became part of the gang?"  
"You mean one of us." I hear Kalie puff proudly.  
"No I refuse to be put on that... things level. I am better than that."_

_Kalie screams._

_"You bitch."  
"Well its true."  
"I will get you and don't forget it."_

_"Good, fucking luck."_

_Flash back over_

I remember those days so well. Us being us. Dangerous, stupid, and to damn stubborn. I miss those days. I missed Clary most of all. She was my rock. I love Maia beyond words, but no one can be my rock like Clary back. She was the one thing that was a constant in my life and I her's. Then I left. I dropped it all and left like a coward. I left a note with my new number on it. I missed Clary. My best friend, my boss, and most of all my little sister. I was her protector. The guy Tyler put on her to be her body-guard. She was the biggest part of my life. And now...

I am glad I have a part of my life back.

**_What do you think. I know a lot of dialog. Tell me what you think. Also follow and favorite this story._**

**_ ShadowHunter0815 _**


End file.
